Sieri
Sieri is a young woman who lives in Osia and works at the clinic along side with Finn. Appearance Sieri is a slim and slightly tall woman with blue hair that's usually down, but sometimes has it tied in a ponytail. She also has fair skin, bright brown eyes, and a curvy figure. Her attire mostly consists of a lab coat with a with a pink strapless top underneath along with a brown miniskirt. Personality Sieri is known to have two sides to her personality. A motherly personality by anyone who she takes care of back at the clinic, going as far as being benevolent and kind. However the other side to her personality is one that is a little silly. She's a bit of a romantic and even having a wild imagination as pointed out by Finn. This was proven back when Willy had almost stripped down in public. When Willy told her about when he used to swim with his Mama (Aquadia), he would sometimes take off his clothes making them last longer even taking off his underwear if need be, Sieri's thoughts were immediately filled with naughty things making her very embarrassed. She also is a bit of a romantic loving everything there was about it. She even taught a couple things to Lisanna and even shared stories with her which was probably why she could tell when romance was afoot. She even supports Willy and Mira being a couple when Lisanna tells her a few instances that happened between the two. She also appears to show slight interest in Finn romantically although this has yet to be proven. History Sieri is first introduced in Chapter 13 when Finn leaves Willy with her while he works at the clinic. She then introduces Willy to the other kids and patients at the clinic. She then shows Willy to the lake and notices that Willy wanted to go swimming, so she decides to let him. Then Willy begins to strip right in front of her causing her to almost freak out. Luckily she stops him just before Willy stripped his clothes completely. Willy then explained to her that back when he lived with his mother(Aquadia), he swam with her all the time without clothes on which causes Sieri's imagination to go a little wild thinking, but then she calmed down and introduced Willy to the swimsuit. She then watched Willy display his skills for swimming along with everyone else at the lake. Soon after, she witnesses Willy save Elfman from drowning using his magic and swimming. Feeling amazed, Sieri calls Willy a hero for saving Elfman's life and a gifted kid for learning magic. After that she watches Willy, Lisanna, and Elfman play together and when Finn comes back, she tells him how much of an impression Willy made on the kids and the Strauss siblings even saying that Willy is truly something special. In Chapter 16, she helps Finn and the others search for Mira when she doesn't come back from her mission. When she finds out that Willy and Finn had gone to search for Mira, she stays with Elfman and Lisanna at their house until Mira, Finn, and Willy come back safe and sound. As the Strauss siblings reunite, Sieri muses how Willy reminds her of Finn much to his embarrassment. She then heads back to the clinic so she could get back to work. In Chapter 18, Willy invites Sieri to dinner after he and Finn came across her on their way home which she accepts and even gives Finn and Willy a couple loaves of bread to take home. She and Finn then cook the food for dinner together. Sieri then comments how she, Finn, Willy, and the Strauss siblings are like a family, she being the Mom, Finn being the Dad, and Willy being their son. They then talk about Willy being trained under Tu-Chi and then about Finn back when he was a kid. She also tells Finn about how much of a rebel he was, but she also says that girls like rebels and that he might have been a rebel, but he's grown into quite the softie much to Finn's puzzlement. She then goes on to tell Finn about what she heard from Lisanna who said that Mia was in love with Willy even telling him specific instances that happened. Finn doesn't seem to think so because they're just kids and Sieri tells him that he doesn't understand nor does he have a sense of romance. She also mentions that love can come from anywhere even in kids like Willy and Mira. Finn then tells Sieri that she's very optimistic, but that's what he liked about her. This makes Sieri blush until she founds out that Finn was only teasing much to her annoyance. After dinner, Sieri says goodbye to Willy and Finn and tells Willy to make sure that he takes care of Mira. Willy is confused at this, but he complies and Sieri heads home. In Chapter 21, Sieri encounters Willy again and asks them how things were going between him and Mira and even asks him how he felt about her. When Willy says that he likes her, Sieri almost goes wild with her imagination, but that was before she finds out that Willy meant the kind of like in regards from a family member. She then is delighted and thinks that Willy is adorable when she realizes that Willy didn't understand the concept of love. Willy is puzzled by this, but Sieri reassures him that he will understand when he's a little older. Soon after, Sieri gives Willy a letter from Tu Chi from him to read and Willy races away leaving Sieri. Then in Chapter 22, Sieri along with Finn watches Willy and the Strauss siblings play together. Sieri mentions how she doesn't remember seeing Mira and her siblings so happy and she remembers back to when the Strauss siblings' parents were still alive and how heartbroken the siblings were when they found out their parents were dead. She wishes that she could have been there for them, but Finn soothes her by saying that the past can't be changed, but the future can be improved. And thanks to Willy, the Strauss siblings' future was looking very bright. Sieri feels better and tells Finn that a girl could admire a mature man like him. Then Brain came into the village in search of destructive magic, Sieri helps everyone evacuate the town while Finn, Tu-Chi try to fend off Brain and Willy searched for Mira. After the incident, Sieri tries to help the Strauss siblings get supplies to help them survive and by reasoning with the villagers, but she is turned away by the villagers due to them thinking that Mira was a demon. Then when Willy and the Strauss siblings make the decision to leave town not wanting to be a bother anymore, Sieri is reluctant to let him go, but she understands and says goodbye to them. Trivia * Sieri's image is of Aki Nijou from Maken Ki. All credit goes to Hiromitsu Takeda Category:Non-Mage Category:Female